Silence of the Shadows
by Myrddin Emrys
Summary: The threat of Fialma isn't over. It just has a new face. Ch. 9 is re-edited. Need some feedback...
1. I am Kyre

The threat of Fialma wasn't over....  
  
  
  
  
  
**Silence of the Shadows**  
  
  
  
  
  
My mother was a power hungry woman. After her exile from her native country, she planned. She planned for the day she could take the throne. After my uncle's- ah alteration, my mother, Fialma, married. My father was a low class Baron, but he had the courage and ambition to rise above what his station required. His ability to be a self righteous courtier, while maintaining an expansive group of friends intrigued my mother. She wanted that ability, though she was too cruel and power-hungry to realize that she would end up married to him. Not that it was bad for her.  
  
I was the reason they married. Being with child forced her into marrige, and it has done great things for her. First, she has someone who can effectivly keep her from making mistakes while training me, her dearest little daughter, to steal the crown for which she suffered.  
  
I was the best person in court with the sword, though, from my tiny frame no one could tell it. My hair was black and worn long, as the fashion was. My complexion was pale, and I couldn't spend long in the sun without blistering, so my face remained pale, and my ice blue eyes were perfectly trained to cover my feelings. I was the perfect court child on the surface, but below... I was a miniature Fialma, only coolly controlled, and beautifully elegant. My purpose was clear: Destroy and Conquer.  
  
Love was a word used often in court, but I knew it had no meaning. Lust for power, and the race for status dominated my life. I could lie to anyone, and convince them of anything. I convinced my servant that his parents weren't his parents and that his sister was his only friend in the entire world, except me, of course.   
  
Finally, all my training was complete. I could kill, laugh, and cry, without qualms. My mission was to win my way into court and kill the King and Queen. It was to be simple in comparison to things I had faced.  
  
My name was Kyre. My world was false, and the games I played were falser, if that was indeed possible. I was cool. I was confident. I would not falter.  
  
  
  
  
  
From the author:  
  
I know this is not too good, but I promise to explain more fully about my intentions about my story in the future chapters. If indeed I finish this.  
  
-Myrddin Emrys  
  



	2. Ice I Am

  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence of the Shadows  
  
-2-  
  
  
  
"Kyre," my mother called, breaking my attention from where I practised my sword.  
  
I sheathed my sword and walked to her, seemingly oblivious to the heat of the room. I did not sweat, but I thought the heat would kill me.  
  
"Mother," I said with a slight nod of my head.  
  
"I must speak with you about you departure." I sensed that something had went wrong, so I followed my mother as she led my to her study. Upon entering, my instinct was proven correct, for there sat my father, peering over a map.  
  
"Kyre, your departure must be sooner than we thought. Our sources say that the Prince will be officially announced as heir within the year. The Prince will have to be your first priority." My father's voice held no emotion.  
  
"Am I to kill him?" I thought killing would be easier than convincing him to my side, but I voiced nothing of my concerns.  
  
"No. Just make sure he isn't named heir. You'll need him to get to his parents." My mother's nasal voice was sharp.  
  
I nodded. "When?," I said, wondering how I could get into court. Perhaps if I bribe-  
  
"Today. Your route has been planned. You need to pack one or two sets of clothes. I will give you enough money to last for bribes and such." My father was walking toward me, in his hand was a necklace.  
  
"This," he said, "is hollowed out and it holds enough poison to kill fifteen people. This is a last resort." The innocent looking necklace was secured, the small silver pendant shaped like a star cool against the skin of my neck.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Get your things, I will get you a letter that will see you over the border- then I will leave it to you. You will get the throne back to the us, then you will be heir, and then we will be rich and powerful. We will be completely happy." Mother's face twisted into a smile, and I was slightly revolted.  
  
I walked calmly out of the door and went to my room to pack. I grabbed one nice looking dress and one plain. The main advantage I had over my mother was my looks. I knew so, and I can you them to my advantage.  
  
I was soon ready to go, dressed in a peasant's dress. I braided my hair and wrapped it into a knot. After a few minutes of subtle changes, I looked very much the typical peasent, though nothing could hide my bright eyes. I made a complete search of my room for things I would need. Not much really, I would buy things when I got there. I was ready.  
  
I walked calmly back to the study, feeling odd in the clothes. I opened the door and was handed a very large bag of something. Something other than coins.  
  
"Those are gold nuggets, silver pieces, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, opals... you know. You are going to have to find a jewellry seller so you can get money, but I know you can handle it." My father examined me, and I heard him sigh. "You are ready, but I hesitate to send you out there. I know there probably is something I forgot to teach you. But I can't remember anything, so, you had better go before that stupid king finds out what we are doing."  
  
I bowed to both my mother and my father and left the room. I went quickly to the armory to get a few daggers and throwing knives for protection. I left the house, knowing I wouldn't see it again for a long time, but unaware I wouldn't ever see it again at all. Things were going to change, but no matter how hard my parents prepared me, they didn't prepare my for what I found.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I used the letter my father gave me to cross the border. I had taken my horse from our stable. It was nearing nightfall, and I knew I had to find a place to sleep.  
  
I rode aimlessly down a road through a village, watching as a boy chased another boy, oblivious to the world around them: happy. I have never had a cause to laugh. Seeing the antics of the pair of children made something unexplainably sad well up in my heart.  
  
I obstinately shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. I had to find someplace to sleep.  
  
"Girl, you on the horse!" a voice yelled from behind me.  
  
I turned.  
  
"Are you okay? You look lost." The voice belonged to an elderly looking woman with a friendly looking face.  
  
"I am looking for a jeweler," I said quickly.  
  
The lady pointed across the street to a small shop. "My nephew works there. Tell him Anya sent ya, and he'll help."  
  
"Thank you," I said politely, wondering about the lady's motives.  
  
I walked into the shop and was greeted by a young looking man who looked a me curiously through his piercing green eyes.  
  
I took out a couple gold nuggets and explained a little by saying they were part of my inheritence from my late father. It was a lie, and I doubted slightly that he believed me. He accepted the story grudgingly and paid me for the gold, after making sure it was truly gold. I thanked him and turned to go, but his voice from behind me made me stop.  
  
"You might want to take care, there is always a man who'll take advantage of you, especially out on the rode. Where are you staying?" he had come up behind me, and suddenly I knew without a doubt that he saw through my lies.  
  
"No where," I said cautiously. He couldn't know who I was, but he knew the gold pieces weren't inheritence.  
  
"You have to stay somewhere!" he snapped.  
  
"Why should you care?" I accused.  
  
He sighed and said, "Who sent you over here?"  
  
"A woman named Anya."  
  
He nodded, as if he expected it the whole time. "I guess she knows better than I do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Anya is my aunt, and as much as I want to disbelieve her, she knows better than me about people."  
  
"I wish for you to explain: what do you mean by she knows better, she and I barely spoke five sentences." I looked at him and held his eyes for a few seconds. Abruptly I looked elsewhere intimidatated by him. I had never known true fear, but that would be the feeling that sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"She has magic, child, she tell if you are a bad person or if you are a good person, she can see you past and take a guess at your future," he said softly, but I heard every word clearly as if they were yelled aloud.  
  
"Magic? Like... the queen?" I said softly, feeling I had been completely found out.  
  
"Similar." he looked as if he was going to say something, but he changed his mind and whispered, "Very similar."  
  
I shivered and turned to go.  



	3. Glimpse a Flame

Silence of the Shadows   
  
  
  
I stayed in an inn on the edge of town. The place was rather low class, and many thought me either of poor class or of terrible reputation to stay in such a foul place. I ignored the sneers and the glances that were too personal. I just went to sleep. Or tried at least. My mind wandered back to Anya and her apparent ability to read minds.   
  
I almost got out of bed and looked for her, but I deemed it not a necessity. I would not let her worry me. After all she was just an old lady. Probably not worth bothering about.   
  
  
I crawled out of bed exceptionally early the next morning, only stopping to pay the innkeeper before I traversed outside i the dawn. The wind whipped icy breaths at me, and I was almost numb by midday. I was going to stop to eat, but I realized I was not very far from Remalna-city after all. So I continued.  
  
Riding into the capital took my breath away. Sles Adran was not as beautiful as the quaint little cottages or as majestic as the towering government buildings. The city was just as busy, but something was different. Where there more smiles on people's faces? Taxes weren't high. I decided. That is why they looked happier, and healthier here.  
  
I went to look for a jeweler. I dismounted from my horse, and peered into a shop that looked promising. Inside a burly man in his middle ages was handing a necklace to a prim lady in black. I walked to the door, my feet crunching on the road, and walked inside. I took out some of my merchandise, and he looked it over.  
  
That ruby is good quality... hmmm that'll get you 24 golds. I don't know about that opal. It is good quality, but I think that I can't give you more than seven silvers for it. These jewels are very good, but I think you can get a better deal for the semiprecious stones at the dressmaker's place down the way. They like to sew jewels into the clothing...  
  
Thank you, I said, and repocketed the opal. He paid me for the ruby and several pieces of silver.  
  
Next I had to search for an inn. I turned out that most were booked, and I found out why at the the Ready Road, which wasn't fully booked.  
  
"The King and Queen are going to the market. Market Day for court, and you didn't even know it! Where are you from, you clueless child?!?" the laughter following was a cover for me to get away. So, the King and Queen will be out? That gives me a chance to see the loathed couple that had caused my mother's downfall.   
  
I grinned and spent the rest of the day busy. First things first, I went into a seamstress's shop and bought a dress. I had the seamstress sew in a few of trhe opals I had, and they gleamed on a pale blue dress. The dress was meant to draw a little modestattention to myself, and I thought it did the job, showing enough to make the seamstress compliment me on me looks. I assured her it was the dress and left pleasantly satisfied with a day's work. A few men deemed to approach me, but I ignored them, for I was beautiful to observe, but dangerous to approach.  
  
I walked quickly into the crowded streets as trumpets sounded. A lane formed through the street, just wide enough for three riders to ride abreast. Something clicked in my mind, and I realized this must be the son, the prince, for there were two guards, and a young looking man around my age.  
  
I connived my way to the front of the crowd. Someone's rough hands pushed me into the street, and my relexes made me roll and spring up. I looked for the one who pushed me and I could see someone running away from the crowd. I ran in that direction. Before long I heard a yell of "Stop! Are you all right? Who pushed you?"   
  
I didn't pause, but just kept running. I slowed down when I got into the street where my inn was. That went well, I thought sarcastically to myself. He saw enough of me to recognize me if he sees my again, And I swore heavily once I returned to my room.   
  
From the window of my room, I saw the Queen and King as they rode past. Anesthetically pleasing, the couple impressed me, for I had heard they cared for each other greatly. After bearing the Prince, the royal couple had born no other children. The Queen's very long locks of her were a very pleasing red brown and next to her mother, she knew that this woman was indeed beautiful and almost strangely worthy of the throne. I giggled viciously and muttered, "Not for long though."   
  
My giggle sounded fake to myself, and I took no real pleasure from the thought of killing her. A very surprising and unpleasant thought it turned out. The King leaned over and whispered something into the Queen's ear. The Queen listened intently, then blushed rosily while pushing him away gently.   
  
I looked on amused, and I sighed somewhat jelously. Later. I told myself. Later I would have that.


	4. To Feel the Flame

I know I haven't thanked my reviewers yet, so I guess I do it now. THANK YOU to: **Saranha de Angelo **thank you for the compliment! I hope you find the rest interesting too! **Jalla**, you are my hero! Thank you for the names and for reviewing all my chapters. I take your opinions seriously, so don't be afraid to speak out!!! Thanks again, you are a life saver! I looked at sff.net and didn't find a short story. Could you maybe tell me an exact URL?**KoreaStar** thank you! I had a idea and I went with it. At first I thought lots of people would be doing this kind of fic.** Blazing-moon** I hope you'll keep reading. I tried to make this original from anything I have ever read. **Sherwood** (Sherwood@sff.net) I was kinda scared when I wrote this! Geez, the characters I write are strange. **labryn**- I plan to write more.   
  
  
  
Silence of the Shadows   
  
  
  
Getting into court was one of the difficult things I had to face. The first thing I had to do was find a family: a noble family. I finally wormed my way into the life of a courtier. His name was Jadrien, and he was the second son of a low class baron. When I introduced myself I could feel his eyes on my body, checking me out.  
  
My name is Kyre, I said, drenched in maidenly shyness.  
  
I am Jadrien of Frien Hills.  
  
I looked at his wandering eyes, and I inched closer. I like you Jadrien.  
  
Y-you do? he stuttered.  
  
Oh yes. But I won't be in town for long.  
  
Why not? he asked, childishly pouting.  
  
Because, I have nowhere to stay... I looking at the ground. Take the bait, I thought.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
  
I realized this would be easy. The King and Queen and Prince didn't hide themselves from court, and I figured it would be easy to disgrace the Prince first. If I played my cards right I could pretend to be raped... No that wouldn't work. Having a relationship with a prostitute... No. What in the world would work? What could make him an unsuitable candidate for kingship? Ah HA!!! Accuse his of trying the kill the hill folk! His mother wouldn't do anything but disown him and... then I could go back home. No I can't. It isn't as if my parents want me there until I get them the throne. They could very well have another child...   
  
I decided to have the Prince sign a letter to a foreign merchant saying he will sell colorwoods. I formulated a plan to get him to trust me. Who wouldn't trust a pretty girl, who acts innocent and ignorant?   
  
  
The first thing I did was persuade one of servants to my side. I said that she would get much more pay and even be made into a Lady if she helped me. She was as greedy as my mother, so I found it not too difficult, especially when I had a necklace made with a blood-red garnet in the shape of a drop for her to wear.   
  
The day that was more difficult came as a big surprise... the day I was introduced to court.   
  
  
  
I walked gracefully down the stairs on Jadrien's arm. I was introduced as the Lady Kyre, and having no title wasn't too awkward because I was a female. The thin slippers I was wearing didn't quite disguise the coldness of the marble steps. At the bottom of the stairs, Jadrien walked me forward to the King and the Queen where I curtsied, as protocol required. I observed the couple from under lowered lashes. They were an attractive couple, dressed in elaborate clothing of expensive velvet. I rose and Jadrien led me onto the dance floor.   
  
We danced the first dance and then he ambled off to talk to friends. He was sore about having to take me to court. He thought I am too pretty to not attract a more suitable husband. Frankly, I agree.   
  
I stood there stranded and for once I must admit I was truly nervous. What if no one noticed me? What about getting into the exclusive social circles? Maybe I'll be ostra-   
  
"Hello, my Lady, would you care to dance?" I whipped around. He was standing there, with a almost sarcastic smirk on his face. Who he was, he looked very very very familiar, but I couldn't remember who. I was nearly going to kick myself because I knew that this was someone important that I had seen recently. I was about to inquire of his name, but his blue eyes intrigued me, and the red-brown of his hair made me want to run my fingers through it, but no he wasn't worth my time. After all, when I left I would be Queen someday and then what? I nodded my head with smooth courtly finesse.   
  
He took my hand and we started to dance. I didn't speak for the longest moment, until he broke in on my thoughts.   
  
"You do not know who I am, do you?" he asked quietly and I twirled.   
  
"No I am very new here, and I do not know anyone except for those who sponsored me." I said, using pretend modesty.   
  
"That is well and good. I think I'd like you to remain ignorant, for a while."   
  
"Why?" I demanded.   
  
He didn't answer, but looked into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks blush out of their own violition. I realized something in that instant: I was attracted to him.   
  
"What is it that you need to go for so urgently for?"   
  
I was utterly speechless, but he seemed to understand my speechlessness, and as the dance ended he leaned down to kiss me.   
  
  
"I am the Prince Theodric, little flower."   
I ran. I wasn't ready for this...   



	5. To a Thought of Dust

Silence of the Shadows   
  
  
I ran out of the courtroom, past a very confused looking Jadrien, and I was trying to find my way out of the mazelike hallways. I ended up lost and upset as I raged against my parents.   
  
How could they not prepare me for... this. Lust for power I knew intimately. A man's lust for a woman is known as well. I was prepared for physical strain, mental strain, but not emotional strain, except if you count the emotionlessness that I was trained to uphold. Haven't I worked on this all my life? Hasn't this been the whole purpose to exist?   
  
I paced aimlessly for a few minutes, trying the one flaw in my teaching. Just one flaw, but I couldn't see it. What could make me loose my composure when an old lady with magic powers didn't loosen the mask?   
  
I was getting cold, and I didn't have anything but my gown on, so I started walking again, if only to get warmth, because I hadn't the slightest clue where I was.   
  
As I drew closer to an intersecting hallway, I heard voices coming from the other way. I ducked quickly into the shadows.   
  
"Yes, I've heard about the problems with that border, but have you heard of the supposed witch that lives around the Northern border?"   
  
"...can't catch her..."   
  
"We need someone with straight answers..."   
  
" ...someone could tell us..."   
  
The voices faded.   
  
My evil mind started thinking about what I heard. A witch, eh? One who answers to the name Anya? If she does know magic, than she does know what I am here to do. What if she spills? Why would she be kind to me if she were wanting to tell on me? Maybe I should get rid of her somehow. Maybe. I don't like the idea of me going back and killing someone. I'm sure that if she were arrested she would get out sooner or later. After all, I don't want to kill her, but put her temporarily into a place where she won't get in my way. If she tells, who would believe her over me?   
  
I hurriedly walked down the next hallway when I recognised where I was. I stepped quietly onto the street and walked slowly towards Jaden's Family's house, where I was staying. I saw the house, but bfore I could approach it, a hand clutched at my arm and a hand was put over my mouth.   
  
"Who are you, pretty girl? And what are you doing out?" a hoarse voice whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a dark alley. I quickly swung my foot back and kicked him straight into his crotch, ripping the expensive cloth of my dress. He let out his breath in a heave, but still he held on.   
  
"What do you think I want you for missy? Not what your thinking, I can tell you that. I am a messenger, not a desecrator of beauty." He let go of me with a hearty laugh at his own ill-formed joke.   
  
"I've a message for the King and Queen. And you are to give in to them, you hear? I will know if you don't tell them and I'll do some damage next time."   
  
I resolve to keep my sword at my side at all times for now on.   
  
"Tell the Queen and King that tomorrow is the last day. They must agree. Tell them that. Say it is from a Baroness Fialma. Tell them that if they don't agree, something will happen to them. Yes, tell them that."   
  
"The Baroness Who?" I asked incredulously, not believing what I heard.   
  
"Fialma."   
  
"That can't be right," I said softly.   
  
"Now listen here. Go tell their magesties that. Here," He grabbed my dress and tore it. Then he shove me into a particularly dirty part of the street. "Now they'll listen to you." He walked off.   
  
I stared after him stunned. Why is my mother contacting the King and Queen? Sounds like she is trying to establish a peace. What is she doing? And if she is doing that, why am _I_ here?   
  
  
  
Myrddin   
  
Please review   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	6. The Ashes Grow Cold

Chapter 6 

I started back to the palace utterly confused. The guards to the ballroom took one look at me and opened the doors wide, letting the bright light inside blind me. I stumbled in and the music stopped. Everyone stopped to gaze. Jaden yelled and ran to me, but I pushed him off and headed to the place where the King and Queen stood agast. 

"Your magesties," I said as I tripped slightly. "A man stopped me in the road and gave me a message for you." 

The King nodded his head and said for me to speak. 

I told him what the man said and asked them about it. 

"I'm afraid we can't tell you what that was about." 

"I was drug into a dark alley, threatened, pushed around, and ordered about, and you won't even tell me for what purpose this serves?" I was slightly annoyed, and I forced a few tears out of my eyes to gain their sympathy. 

"My lad-" 

The doors slammed open, and three armed men walked in, dragging the old lady from the town, Anya. 

"Your majesty, we found the supposed witch! She tried to get into here, but we found her!" 

The king nodded to me and walked out of the room with the Queen and left me there standing. 


	7. Life Within Itself

AN: I am sorry it has taken me so long to write. My computer has just gotten internet access and the computer I used to work on has all my files. So I finally decided that I would need to rewrite. I revised the earlier and changed quite a bit, so go back and read that before you read this chapter:  
  
  
  
Silence of the Shadows  
  
I was left there. They left me there in the middle of the ball room with a torn dress and face full of tears. Where is their pity? Aren't they supposed to feel sorry for the girl who has been hurt?  
  
It was needless to say I was angry. I stormed out of the door of which they left, I nearly followed them but Jadrien was beside me before I could.  
  
Are you all right? he asked in a pathetically sympathetic tone.  
  
I am fine, I said.   
  
He took my arm and led me home, where I changed and sat in my bed to contemplate. I needed to get my thoughts in order.  
  
My mother is writing the King. That I was for sure about. But what for.... I came up with three possible reasons:  
  
1. My mother is giving them a ultimatum... hand over the throne or die.  
  
2. My mother is telling them to give her something or she'll attack.  
  
3. She has turned traitor to her own blood and is going to give them information for a price.  
  
I think she is doing the first, even though that would be an unintelligent thing to do. But, on the other hand, no one has ever thought of her as intelligent, just greedy. She wants to seem to be in full control, but that could ruin the plans. Ahhhh well... that is her problem. My problem is the prince.  
  
And Anya...  
  
What is she doing here? Has she been caught for witchcraft and magic? I would say good riddance, but she realized with a shock, Why would she get caught, if not to tell on me?  
  
I mean she does no magic, and I didn't see a struggle when she was brought into the throne room, now that I think about it...She had to have _let_ them take her... Why would she want to be captive?  
  
A horrible thought persisted at the back of her mind...She could tell on _me_. I was about to be ready to go after the Prince, but what if they had been forewarned? I had to see the witch.  
  
I eased myself gently out of bed. The blanket fell from my shoulders, revealing my shoulder were my nightgown slipped. I looked down at the scar on my shoulder. I remembered vividly when I acquired that scar.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Get up! my father yelled to wear I was seated on the floor. I have had enough of your impertinence! I looked at him sitting unaffected by his harsh screaming.  
  
Get UP! he yelled and gripped my arm and yanked me to my feet. I yanked my arm out of his painful grip.  
  
No! I yelled. I have had it with you, mother and your monster-brained plans. Can't you see that you lost the crown, and the honorable thing would be to give up? I guess I can hardly count on you for honor, now can I? I screamed  
  
His face was terrible to look at, but I didn't see it for long. His hand, heavily laden with rings, came flying at me. I tried to sidestep him, but I wasn't quite quick enough. Instead of my face, his hand hit my shoulder with a powerful blow, rings cutting my shoulder deeply and knocking me to the floor.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
The scar on my shoulder was my only act of full defiance, until now. I felt ready to defy my parents, and to smile while doing so, but I held in the urge... After all, I thought, I had a mission to complete.  
  



	8. Yielding Than a Dream

-8-  
  
The next day dawned drearily, the cloud cover promising rain. I had resolved to see Anya in the dungeons. I quickly dressed in one of my new dresses I had bought, a revealing white frock with little pearly beads framing the almost scandalous neckline. But I had to have the advantage of lust, because I was new at court, and didn't have much influence.  
  
The trek to the palace wasn't horrible, except for that one man who was picking on that poor child. Well, I took care of that. The rest of the walk on the dusty road was terribly uneventful. She was tempted more than once to start some ruckus, but refrained wisely from kicking the rude man when he bent down to further vent his frustrations on a poor vendor. My foot remained far from his person, and I finally made my way through the gates.  
  
My footsteps didn't echo as much as I feared they would, so I arrived undetected to the at the front of all the cells. He gave me a glance and scowled.  
  
What do you want? his voice was low and grating.  
  
I want to see a prisoner, please, I said politely, moving closer.  
  
Sorry, my lady, but I can't let you do that.   
  
I looked at him sharply because of his sudden politeness. His eyes were downcast and staring directly at my neckline. I smirked. This would be too easy.  
  
But please, I said, scurrying closer, pressing my body against his.  
  
My lady, I can't, he said a little doubtfully.  
  
You wouldn't make me cry.. I said crossing my arms to cover my breasts, and stepping back.  
  
No, my lady, he said, almost regretfully.  
  
I looked at him, considering the possibility of knocking him unconscious, but doubted that would work, considering he would remember what I looked like.  
  
Well, my lady, I never thought I'd see you here.  
  
I turned around so quickly, I nearly lost my balance. It was the Prince.  
  
I am afraid I didn't catch you name previously, he continued.  
  
I whispered, knowing he had seen me throwing myself at the burly guard.  
  
Ah, Lady Kyre, may I have the pleasure of knowing what you are doing down here? His voice, while polite, had a slightly suspicious tone to it.  
  
I came, deciding to be honest, To see the new prisoner.  
  
Ah, yes, the supposed witch from the border.  
  
I think I recognize her from somewhere, and I need to know if it is indeed her. My voice shook some.  
  
He stared into my eyes, blue eyes, seeking answers in another pair of blue eyes. He stood there for the longest time trying to read into my thoughts.  
  
Saun, let her through, he said, and stalked off, footsteps echoing eerily through the silently hallway.  
  
I rushed past him into the dungeons. I looked through every cell, waling further and further into the musky depths, until I hit the dead end. In the cell, was Anya, looking very cold.  
  
I cursed myself for not bringing her anything.  
  
Anya looked up.  
  
Ah, what have we here, the girl from Sles Adran.How... ironic.  
  
She looked slightly crazed.  
  
Anya, I need to know something-  
  
What right have you to demand information? she asked sing-song like.  
  
  
  
You had best get out of here little one, or you will find more trouble than you can handle.  
  
Anya, are you going to tell on me? I asked fiercely.  
  
No, child, for I know that changing the future will lead to many things, more unpleasant than the future as it is now.  
  
  
  
You must leave, and beware or the evil woman will close her plotting in,strangling your life from you. Leave little girl, leave.  
  
Anya, one last question, will you be ready to leave at nightfall?  
  
Child, I have lived my life, I can't let you risk yours.  
  
Like hell am I going to let a woman get mistreated so severely for nothing! I stood, Be ready.  
  
I left, quietly, only semi-understanding what Anya was saying. The evil woman was my mother, but she would kill me, would she? I clenched my fist at the thought of it. If she did, she would find me a formidable opponent. Her own deception would be no more yielding than a dream compared to my own, if she were to betray me. For who holds the cards for this plot? Me, of course. Love is not a victory march, after all.


	9. Caught

AN: I want to thank all of my reviewers, because I haven't done so yet: Saranha de Angelo, Jalla (I want to thank you a great deal), KoreaStar, Blazing-Moon, Sherwood, Labryn, SparkleRain, Sanaria, Nianla, Blue Eyes, Mary, FelSong, charmgirl, ChocolateEclar (Thank you a billion, as well), Carlses, Anrion, Ash, Miriam, nightmaiden, numbskul411, Rosebud2, Savannah, shadowed memory, Alcapacien/Quiggles. Thank you All SOOOOO Much. The only reason I keep on writing is to hear from you guys. Soooo... Do you think that I should try and make this an Original Story? I had someone suggest it to me, and I think I need a second opinion. Thank you ALLL SOOOO MUCH!

-9-

There was a court dinner that night. I decided to make an appearance, then sneak of to let Anya loose. I'm not quite certain as to _why_ I was doing this, but I know that I have to do it anyway. I wouldn't be able to seduce my way through, but I could knock the guard out.

I knew this was risky, but how could I leave that woman in a dark, dank, cold dungeon, where she would likely catch her death of cold? I couldn't. That is why when I had dressed for dinner at court, I also laid out a set of nondescript clothing in order to be able to sneak into the palace dungeons without much notice.

I quietly left my room, my footsteps muffled by luxurious carpet.

I walked down the stairs, considering my plan to get Anya out. I would escape dinner early, run home and change, come back, and sneak down to the dungeons. I would sneak up behind the guard and knock him out, take his keys, run get Anya, give him back his keys, and smuggle her out.

Hmmm... How can I smuggle her out? I'll take a cloak, and cover her up.

What happens if someone sees the guard? I'll make it look like he is sleeping.

Wasn't too hard, now was it?

Stepping into the carriage Jadrien led me too, I realized that if something went wrong, I could not only be found out about Anya, but my mission too.

Oh well, with my mother messing in it like she is doing, I wouldn't be surprised if I was caught any time now.

"So, Kyre," Jadrien spoke up, "Erm, How is your stay so far?"

"Oh, Jadrien, it is wonderful! I never thought things would be so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, leaning in to kiss me. Normally I would have let him, but today, I couldn't.

I turned my head so his kiss landed on my cheek.

"Kyre," he said in a low voice. I looked at him. "Don't you know that this is the only reason I tried to get my parents to take you in?"

He pinned my shoulders against the wall, and kissed me harshly.

My instincts took over, and my foot found its way into his crotch.

"Unggh," he wheezed, backing up a little.

Immediately, I kicked his chest with my foot, causing him to go sailing across the carriage. He hit the door, with a thump, but the door gave way and he landed in the crowded streets.

Oh, dear, I thought.

"You bitch!" Jadrien screamed, his voice causing his parent's carriage to stop along with their own.

His parents stepped out, and gestured for their guard to take me prisoner.

I tried to run, and almost succeeded in getting away, but the guard was much heavier and stopped me easily.

Jadrien's mother got a thoughtful look on her face and ordered someone to go home and go through my rooms.

She knew something wasn't right here.

Oh, dear, I thought again, how was I supposed to get out of this one?

"Your Majesties, I have come to bring you a spy!" yelled a deep voice beside me. I screamed futilely, because escape wasn't possible. I was forced to the door of the throne room and one of my errant kicks opened the door and the full court was revealed. All heads turned as guards guided my small form.

"Bring her to me," the King commanded.

"I can explain! Oh God, I can explain! Please NO! My Mother! My Father! No please!"

With one hand, the King ordered the court to back away, leaving only the King, Queen, and Prince... and me and my guards at the front of the huge ballroom.

My guards dropped me on my knees in front of the monarchs. I have never seen such fear-inspiring feature as those upon their faces.

"Explain," the King said to me, his gray eyes stormier than the sea storms.

"I- uh… well…"

"Don't lie. Speak now. Who are you?" Theodric said sharply.

"My name is Kyre." I said this resolutely.

"Liar," he said.

"No!" I said sharply, "In this I do not lie." Oh, damn, I thought, I gave myself away.

"Fine, tell us everything." The queen said this softly, but I didn't hope for anything because of it.

'My name _is_ Kyre, and I am the daughter of the B-b-baron and Baroness Certhan of Sles Adran, but you would know my mother as-"

"Fialma" the King and Queen chorused. Theodric looked at me in shock.

I hung my head slightly, wondering how much they knew. They seemed to know me—or about me.

The queen leaned over and whispered something in the king's ear. This gave me a chance to muse on my failings.

I was not supposed to be caught. The training... the years of training... and I barely last. This is what I was born to do, and the first time I am truly tested, I blow my cover.

Oh no. What are my parents going to do to me? I was their hope. Or was I?

"I suppose then you are part of Fialma's plot, then," the king said, "although, I must say that you acted well when you were supposedly attacked."

"I was attacked. I had noth-," I said quickly.

"And, let me guess, you are hear for completely peaceful reasons as well?" Theodric spat. I winced. I guess I will not be speaking at all anymore.

"Tell us," the queen said, rising to her feet slowly, "why we should not have you killed right now?"

I remained silent.

"Well," the queen prompted, looking annoyed.

I could not let myself speak.

The prince stomped to me and bent so he could forcefully lift my chin. I looked into his eyes.

"Answer my mother," he said viciously.

"Theo, stop." The king also put his arm on his wife's wrist. She sat down reluctantly. Theo took two steps back, and his hand fell to his side.

All three watched me. I felt my body begin to shake. I suddenly felt the eyes of the court and the guards and the monarchs on me, drowning me suddenly in the repulsion and the disgust of the looks.

My head began to swim. What was wrong with me now? I looked up suddenly into the queen's eyes. Her magic.

"Stop," I gasped out as I slipped from my knees to my hands as well. "I… I…." I could not even feel my body around. It was as if I was floating. Using the last effort under the onslaught, I looked up. My vision was so blurry, I could not make out monarch from the giant towering tree behind them. Everything grew dim and then black.


End file.
